


called his bluff 'cause he's a fool for love

by rAdiantOrdam



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAdiantOrdam/pseuds/rAdiantOrdam
Summary: This isn't ash from his cigarette to catch and hold in the air.





	called his bluff 'cause he's a fool for love

He's a blunt speaker, words like ash from his cigarette to catch and hold in the air.

Faye would be the second prize coming for him: looks like her, speaks like her, acts like her. 

But it ain't like that. This isn't ash from his cigarette to catch and hold in the air.

So when he looks at her again, he tries to be poetic:

"Strangers can't turn a knife like that".


End file.
